


i just want you↠one-shots

by xpoetryinmotionx



Category: Professional Wrestling, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpoetryinmotionx/pseuds/xpoetryinmotionx
Summary: a series of one-shots featuring jeff hardy, trish stratus, matt hardy, lita, becky lynch and many others...





	1. invisible woman

**Author's Note:**

> aj styles x becky lynch

 Invisible -- the feeling that follows me every time I am passing by the catering area. How can these people adore this place? They are not exhausted from all the mistreatment? I am completely done with this company.

Once upon a time, the WWE was known as the wrestling land of opportunities -- that was back then -- the era with believable and entertaining storytelling. Now it's hollow--no future whatsoever in my eyes. I made my WWE debut back in 2015. Nobody remembers except the other three --  Charlotte, Sasha Banks, and recently Bayley. They have something that I lack; maybe is charisma or I am plain boring. Becky Lynch -- the woman who is like watching paint dry during her matches.

_Becky Becky...I am sorry but you have to lose your title to Alexa Bliss...I think it's time for someone else more deserving..._

 

The way he said it... Daniel Bryan wants nothing to do with me and the Woman's Championship. I only had the title for a few months and he wants me to lose it to Alexa Bliss? Later, Alexa will lose it to Nikki Bella because the Bellas are the trending topic of the locker room. Why can no one understand? The Woman Championship is not a toy to be given to women who only seek attention. I have worked so hard to get here. The stupid WWE Draft just served to break friendships. Where are Paige, Sasha, Charlotte, and Bayley? They are more dominant than what I will ever be.

 

"I will never be important like them," I murmured as I walked to my locker room.

 

"You are an important asset in the company, Becky. You just have to believe in yourself...trust me..it's tough at first."

 

His words took me by surprise. I never expected the cocky WWE Champion to say words of wisdom. Where was the arrogant AJ Styles?

 

"Um, why are you telling me this?"

 

He thought for a moment, not taking long to step a little closer. "I like your fighting spirit, Lass Kicker...no one can kick butt like you," he whispered.

 

"Thank you, I guess" I responded, not sure what to tell this guy.

 

"No problem sweetheart...hit me up sometime," he winked at me and departed.

 

_At least he has luck...he has a Ladder match against Dean Ambrose and I am certain he will retain.._

 

I was wrong; he lost it that day. Once again, one of the Shield members is the most important figure in WWE.

 

* * *

 

_Oh my god, AJ Styles is so hot..._

 

The moment I walked into the building, a handful of staff members were infatuated with the phenomenal one. Rumors say, Styles has his eyes set on someone -- a young woman working in the company. But rumors can be fake and are only a reason to cause gossip between the woman locker room. I need a break from everyone--that means my Smackdown female partners.

 

"Hey, are you feeling annoyed?"

 

That voice-- his southern drawl sent shivers down my spine. It was him again -- the former WWE Champion who had a serious look on his face.

 

"I beg your pardon?"

 

He scratched his head, trying his best to get the attention. "Do you need someone to hear you out?"

 

For the first time I noticed the act of kindness. AJ Styles is smiling at me. I thought he was disappointed for losing the WWE Championship. Seven months ago since that day and he had no rematch. I also did not get a rematch. I was right about something -- Nikki Bella is the current Woman Champion and all I can do is watch how she brags about her life.

 

"Actually, I am so invisible to the world... what does she have that I do not have?" I blurted out.

 

"Someone," he replied without hesitation.

 

"But--" He walked a little closer towards me; his gloved hands holding mine for the first time. I could sense his warm breath from afar. "There is no excuse Becky."

 

"I--"

 

A kiss-- the sign of love or the sweet touch with the lips. AJ Styles kissed me; it felt good and about right. After his arms were wrapped around my waist, I felt better -- important to someone and included in many things. The funny thing is that I've known Allen for a few years, but I've never crossed paths with him until we were both drafted to Smackdown.

 

"You are no invisible woman...you are AJ Styles' woman," he said before hugging me tight.

 

I like the sound of that--his woman...and no one can change that.


	2. you are not like them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeff hardy x trish stratus

Look at their smiles. Don't they look full of life? Unlike me I am a spoiled brat who never experienced "compassion" from anyone. Except from _him_.

The name is Trish Stratus.

* * *

 

"Trish, have you heard?" a young man asked as he ran towards the blonde.

"Heard what, Allen Jones? You know I dislike drama," she responded with a puzzled look on her face.

The young man took a deep breath before letting her know of the "bad" news. He had found out from his peers there was an exam for History class.

"There's a history test today in Mr. Austin's class...we are screwed!" he rapidly said before walking away to inform the rest of his classmates.

She could not believe her History teacher would place a test on a Monday. They just came back from Winter Break, exhausted from all the Christmas and New Year festivities. On New Year's, her friends gathered together to throw a party at her mansion in which went well; most of her guests were the popular crew in school with the exception of her close friend Lita. Amy Dumas or Lita as she would call her was the only unpopular friend she had --they had met in middle school and immediately became close friends.

The eighteen-year-old sighed. "I skimmed through a couple of pages, so why should I fear this exam? This should be a piece of cake...I am Trish Stratus for god's sake!" she mumbled to herself before heading straight to class.

Her first period was Music -- one of the minority of classes she enjoyed because nobody was there to annoy her. She never understood why her parents signed her up to a poor excuse of a high school. In her mind, she belonged in a more prestigious school than this dump. The sight of her peers made her feel disgusted. There were minor exclusions but that did not delete her bad thoughts of this school.

She entered her class but before she found her seat, she heard a singing voice. A ravishing singing voice with a mixture of a southern drawl.

_"I can't feel my senses_   
_I just feel the cold_   
_All colors seem to fade away_   
_I can't reach my soul_

_I would stop running_   
_If knew there was a chance_   
_It tears me apart to sacrifice it all  
But I'm forced to let go_

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_   
_Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you_   
_When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you_   
_You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?"*_

She was on her feet, frozen and quiet for a few seconds before her music teacher cleared her throat and turned her attention to Trish.

"Trish, are you going to stand there, dear--or do you have your project ready for us to hear?"

The teacher's last words broke her out of her trance, gaining the stares from all her classmates, especially his.

She raised her face up, set-on to tell her teacher she completely forgot about her project. "Um, as a matter of fact I forgot to work on my project, so I have no song prepared to sing...I apologize," she explained as she sat down on her seat.

Her teacher gave her a deadly glare; she looked pissed off and ready to crumble the blonde into pieces. Stephanie McMahon, also known as the daughter of the principal of the school, Vince McMahon had a reputation for being the number one despicable teacher in the school. In all the years she attended Little Rick High School, she saw Stephanie as a talentless music teacher. Stephanie had them work in a voice project; the teacher did not even sing.

"You had two weeks, and I don't care if you are the smartest girl in this school...you get a zero and have failed my class for the semester," she said, sending her the worst gaze she has seen in her life.

Trish could not respond to her. Some of her class companions whispered to each other about how she was a "disgrace" in music class. They had no idea who she was, and if she felt the need to accuse them of "harassment", it could go extremely bad for them. She had wealth, beauty and most importantly the intelligence to shut them up.

"Why are you failing me? I have the highest grade...you fail me because I forgot to do a stupid project!" the blonde yelled, leaving all her classmates in shock.

Stephanie stood up from her seat, frowning at her student; she has never had a student shout to her. "Get out of my class Stratus before I call your parents for insulting me!"

Without thinking, Trish ran away from the classroom; her eyes began to water because of that witch. She had to prove she was powerful no matter the situation, but her emotions loved to toy with her. Her face was filled up with tears as she broke down in one of the school's empty hallways. The plan for the day was to remain seated against the wall for the rest of the day. No one had to notice her presence. She started allowing her eyes to shut; a sleep could not hurt her at all after undergoing an embarrassing moment in music class. Within five minutes she was asleep, lost for the rest of the school hours.

* * *

"Man, Austin killed everyone with that tough History test...my brain cells are dead at the moment," one young man stated, stretching his arms.

"It was not that bad, Adam...we only had to read twenty-five pages as a study guide and then answer the multiple choice questions," another young man responded, turning his vision to the sleeping figure by a hidden corner in the hallway.

"It's crazy, but hey...you and Matt have the perfect main event for OMEGA... I can't wait to be part of your independent wrestling promotion...I like the sound of me Adam aka Edge with my best pal Christian versus the Hardy Boyz," Adam said, smiling at his friend.

"Yeah...I wish I can stay and chat more Edgehead, but I need to get going...see you later," the young man ended, walking to his destination -- her.

Adam had a puzzled look on his face, but he knew where his friend needed to be; he was familiar with Jeff Hardy's unique feelings for that spoiled girl. He could not blame him, she was very attractive but her bitchy attitude is what ruined his like for her.

Jeff kneeled down next to her, and patted her shoulder to make sure she was all right. In no less than a minute, she opened her eyes to the sight of his captivating green eyes.

"Wait, what happened? Why are you here?" she questioned, examining around the area with her eyes.

"You were asleep and school ended so I thought it would be nice of my part to wake you up," he explained, standing up and waiting for her response.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I don't need your help nor your pity, weirdo...I am fine by my own...the best thing you can do is to get lost... I am so tired of people bothering me," she growled, ignoring his innocent and sweet face.

His facial expression never changed -- he had this optimistic look rather than a hurt one. She did not know how this cute guy could tolerate all her rude and shitty attitude.

"Okay darling, but don't cry...you have a beautiful face and it pains me to watch you that way...take care of yourself, Trish," he muttered, disappearing from her eyesight.

Trish had to admit Jeff Hardy was one of the kindest human beings she has crossed paths with in her life. Under that weird but trendy rainbow hair was a handsome guy with the perfect looks, but his selflessness was something to admire. Unlike her, she had everything but him -- he came from a poor family and did not worry about other's distaste towards him.

"Trish, I heard Stephanie kicked you out of her class, and you never showed up to the rest of your classes!" her best friend Lita called from afar, hugging Jeff before he left.

The blonde lowered her head in shame. "Yes, that witch kicked me out for not doing my project...her bitch attitude took a toll on me...I cried Amy, I cried...and to make it uncomfortable...your friend Jeff cares for me more than he should...what a strange enigma," she blurted out.

Amy giggled. "Oh, Trish...if you gave Jeff a chance and stopped being spoiled, you will love him to pieces...he may be weird, but he is the good weird."

Trish thought for a moment. She agreed on one part: Jeff was a lovely guy but she disagreed on ever loving him.

"I cannot love him as a friend or anything else," Trish concluded.

* * *

 

** Four months later **

"Matt, today is the grand day and you are still sleeping?" Jeff yelled from the outside of his brother's room.

Matt woke up to the sound of his alarm -- Jeff was always reminding him of special days, and today it was an OMEGA event. They had promised a match against Edge and Christian and two college students who go by the names of Bubba Ray and Dvon Dudley, the Dudley Boyz. This was a must-see match, and what a great birthday present for his girlfriend Amy Dumas.

"I'm going bro, but are you sure you can wrestle today?...you did get hit pretty bad by that motorcycle and only to save that--"

He was cutoff by his younger brother Jeff. "Just drop the subject Matt...I did what was right and besides she is not a bad person, I believe she has a heart beneath her pampered character."

"Whatever you say Jeff...I just want you to be happy, ok?"

Jeff hugged his brother before heading back to the living room where most of the guest wrestlers were watching television.

** Hours Later **

"I do not know why I accepted your invitation to watch dudes beat the hell out of each other...this is not something for me, Amy," she asserted as her eyes began scanning the whole place.

  
The whole area was full and from where she was standing, Matt Hardy was speaking to his younger brother. She could not forget that day they talked; it was not supposed to happen at all.

**_Flashback_ **

"I really do not know why I decided to follow you to find a local pet shop, but thanks," Trish began, walking next to him.

"No problem darling," he answered, concentrating his stare down the floor.

His southern drawl melted her heart all the time; he had an adorable accent when he talked but to her bad luck she could not align herself with someone with low status.

"Um Jeff, I have a question...why do you like me? I mean talking to me because I doubt you like me as a person."

Jeff laughed. "Trish, I like you very much...yeah, you may be a pain in the rear with your attitude, but I know from the bottom of my heart you are a sweet girl...I really wish you will see us "low status" people as normal...wealth does not define a person...what defines a good person is what they have inside not outside," he replied, staring at her brown eyes.

He had to be the most sincerest guy she met -- his enthusiasm of talking to her make her feel great about herself. She could not let him know that.

**_Present_ **

"Trish, your boyfriend is about to talk," Amy interrupted her thoughts.

Trish blushed then frowned. "He's not my boyfriend...please stop Amy...I want nothing to do with him despite having these feelings for him...I just can't love someone who is not in the same category as me," she replied.

"Oh Trish, I promised Jeff I will not tell you this but I have to do it so you can open your eyes and realize you can fight for Jeff no matter the class or how much money someone has."

"What did he tell you?" she questioned.

"Jeff saved your life from being ran over by a retard motorcyclist...he sprained both his knees, but luckily he is walking...if it wasn't for him, you would have been going through that or worse," she answered, waiting for the blonde to say something.

Trish's eyes began to water; her feelings for him were strong and after Lita's confession her heart was telling her to forget about the materialistic stuff. Jeff Hardy meant to her more than she ever thought. He was one of the few who defended her regardless of all the things she said about him and her fellow classmates. She had to do something but what?

Two hours have passed, and the OMEGA matches had concluded. Edge and Christian had defeated both The Dudleyz and Hardyz but the main event was perfect. After the match each wrestler had the opportunity to talk, this time it was Jeff's turn; he seemed nervous but once he talked he had this confident aura on him.

_We love you Jeff!_

She heard some of his fan girls shout from far away. This was her chance to make up things with him; she had to let him know what an idiot she was for ignoring him for four years.

"Well, I want to thank everyone who took their time to attend this interesting event...I had fun wrestling these four guys and despite our lost, we thank them for being the toughest motherfuckers we have wrestled so far along with the Dudleyz...thank you and I hope you enjoy the after party brought to you by none other than my brother Matt," he ranted before returning the microphone to his brother.

Matt was about to speak until he saw Trish Stratus on the ring. What was she thinking? The blonde easily disregarded all the looks and stood in front of Jeff; her hands found their way to his cheeks as she slowly tilted her head and did not hesitate to kiss him. Her lips found their way to his -- they were soft, delicious and full of life. She loved kissing him, and the feeling of being kissed by him too. His arms wrapped around her petite waist, and pulled her towards him. Her hands traveled to his neck then to his cheeks again.

They finally broke the kiss to the surprise of all the guests. She was not frightened anymore if anyone judged her for falling in love with a guy underneath her status; all she minded was spending time with him. The key to her happiness was in front of her all the time, and she flew him away. She loved Jeff Hardy since the day they talked about themselves -- and he never lost faith in her.

Jeff had this startled expression on his face. "What was that for, Trish? I thought you hated my guts."

"I never hated you...I just avoided you because I thought I could not love someone who is poor...you were right...not everything is about appearances...thank you Jeff, and I hope you can forgive me one day," she answered, hugging him in the process.

"There is nothing to forgive you...I always knew you were gorgeous on the inside."

With that said, Jeff and Trish shared another kiss with the approval from the crowd. The people clapped as they left the two lovebirds have their moment to themselves.

_the end ?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *the lyrics are from Within Temptation's named "Frozen"


	3. il est très beau!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a.j. styles x becky lynch

* * *

Becky could not concentrate on her college finals. Her French verbal exam was in a few hours but her eyes could not keep their focus on the study packet. A group full of students were being too loud; which drained her concentration from her task. French was the only class she had trouble figuring it out.

 

"Becky!"

 

She turned around to see two of her best friends smiling. Probably they concluded their finals and were ready to head home. Today was her last college class before the Semester ended. Christmas break was upon her and she could not wait to spent her time with them. Charlotte and Alexa have been her two closest friends since high school --freshman year flourished their friendship. At the moment, they were pretty distant because Becky did not like being the third-wheel on relationships.

Charlotte was dating Chris Irvine, who most people call Jericho. Alexa has been going strong with Colby Lopez, but he prefers to go by his alias, Seth.

 

"Hey lasses! Finals over for you two?" she asked while her eyes shifted to a young man passing by the student lounge.

 

"Yeah," Alexa answered, wondering what was keeping Becky so attentive to the front. Charlotte figured it out, but did not say anything.

 

"Oh là là...très beau! Il est mignon!"* she blurted out as he walked by her table. The orange-haired swore she saw the young man laughing. She could be wrong. Her best friends were watching with amusement. Becky was very picky when it came to men. It was a rare occasion when she expressed compliments about men.

 

"Sorry girls, I got distracted...and I should be studying!" Becky said loudly.

 

"We noticed," Charlotte blinked at her. She loved teasing Becky and this time it was no different.

 

"Oh sorry!" she blushed, trying to hide her blush. Finally, Alexa remembered the main reason they came to see Becky. The petite young woman was hosting a Christmas party or fiesta -- how her boyfriend Seth loved to call it.

 

"No worries...actually we just came to invite you to the Christmas party I host every year...we hope to see you there!" Alexa said, hoping to convince her to join in the fun.

 

"Maybe...I don't know if my parents want me to stay home," she replied.

 

"Okay, well hope to see you there...if not then, Merry Christmas to you!" Charlotte smiled before hugging her friend from the back.

 

They bid their farewells -- lots of hugs and last minute talk. Becky was grateful to have them both as her best friends; they were always there for her.

 

"Hello there!"

 

Someone patted her on the back. She flinched at his touch. The feel of someone's skin on hers made her heart pound rapidly. It felt weird. He was a complete stranger, a cute one though.

 

"My name is Allen, what's yours?"

That was the instant she met the extremely attractive man walking by the student lounge. She did not expect something wonderful would begin after that day. For the first time she did not regret speaking loudly. The funny thing is that he understood her French pretty well and the meaning behind her words. Of course he did not tease her about it but he loved when her crimson blush suffused her face.

 

* * *

 

Three years have passed since that encounter. They exchanged names and numbers; never losing communication between the two.

"Becky, I thought you would never come to our Christmas party! This is a surprise!" Alexa stepped aside to let her friend come in to her home.

 

"I know...I am sorry if I missed all the years before...I really had to be here this year even though it was tough to get here," she explained, hoping her blonde friend understood.

 

"What matters is that you are here...I mean, you three!" Becky giggled.

 

"You cannot forget the two loves of my life."

 

The party was going well. The orange-haired sat down the entire time until he took his seat next to her. He had been helping Chris and Seth host the party. Now, his attention was for her only.

 

"Hey, how are my two loves doing?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close. "Well, I am doing good, but she has been kicking a couple times...I didn't think this cycle was going to be tough," she said, loving the feeling of his arms around her.

 

"Oh Becky...if I only knew how pregnancy was going to be a rough process...sorry honey," he replied, kissing her forehead.

 

She giggled for the first time in the night.  Allen always found a way to make her feel better. They have been married for two years, expecting their first child in four more months. She always found it amazing how she married before her best friends; they had dated their guys for years before she met Allen.

 

"I am glad you could make it...I know you have to be traveling because of your wrestling schedule...I missed having you around, though."

 

"I miss you too but I am home for Christmas...that's what matters, my Becky," he said, leaning forward to steal a kiss from her.

 

A few seconds later, they managed to stop the kiss. Becky could tell something was going through her husband's mind.

 

"What are you thinking, A.J?"she asked curiously.

 

"Nothing bad...I was just reminiscing the moment when we met...I remember passing by the college student lounge and you said --"

 

She cut him off only to finish his sentence. "Oh là là...très beau! Il est mignon!"

 

"Yeah that." "And you know what?"

 

"Go on," he responded.

 

"It is true...you are a very attractive looking man and guess what?"

 

He waited for an answer. She loved to have him in suspense.

 

"You are now mine,"she smirked, hugging him tightly. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas! 
> 
> french definition: "oh là là!...très beau! il est mignon!"- oh my...very good-looking! he is cute!


	4. somebody's me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a.j. styles x becky lynch

 

 

**_ You , do you remember me _ **

**_ Like I remember you? _ **

**_ Do you spend your life _ **

**_ Going back in your mind to that time? _ **

 

* * *

 

"Excuse me madame, do you know how I can get to a local cafe?" she asked a middle-aged woman.

The woman turned to her direction, giving her a strange look. " _Guten_ _Tag_! _Geht_ _es_ _Ihnen_ _gut_? ***** "

The seventeen-year-old had no idea what to respond; she stayed frozen for a moment, looking like a fool with nothing to say.

"Um, I have no idea what you just said madame, but all I was asking is where can I find a cafe?"

The woman shook her head. " _Es_ _tut_ _mir_ _leid_... _Schönen_ _Tag_ _noch_! ***** "

With those last confusing words, the woman left the orange-haired young woman standing. "All I wanted to know is the location to a nearby cafe shop!" she yelled, but the woman never turned around.

Becky kept walking, holding two suitcases on both hands. She had been searching for a resting place, but no luck whatsoever. Her head was hurting from all the thoughts; she could not believe she lost her map in a train.

"Now, how am I supposed to locate a cafe? I need some calories," she thought as she glanced around the city of Berlin. 

Suddenly she felt someone patting her back. " _Guten_ _Abend_ , _wie_ _geht_ _es_ _Ihnen_? ***** "

"Um, I am sorry... you must be confusing me with someone else, sir," she answered.

" _Woher_ _kommen_ _Sie_? _Du_ _bist_ _eine_ _interessante_ _Frau_. ***** "

The man had this gaze of malice; not just that, but she could notice the lustful glare he was sending to her. She did not plan her trip to Germany to be so vulgar.

" _Nein_ _nein_ *****...go away you dirty man," she continued walking forward until she eventually saw a coffee shop.

Rebecca Quin sat down on one of the available seats, waiting for any waiter or waitress to bring out the menu. She had to admit the place seemed descent; something she did not have in mind after the poor experiences she had gone through today.

"Waiter!" she called, trying to get the attention of someone.

A young man headed to her table, waiting patiently for the young lady to order. As Becky felt another presence behind, she turned around to looked him straight in the eyes.

"The menu, please!"

" _Sprechen_ _Sie_ _Deutsch_? ***** " he asked.

"I do not understand... let me use google translate," she said as she took out her phone from her purse.

She typed the words she wanted to use in order to communicate with the handsome waiter. "Wait, let me type what I want to tell you before you say something, ok?"

The waiter nodded as he stood by a few seconds before she finally handed him her phone.

" _Hallo_! _Ich_ _heiße_ _Becky_. _Ich_ _möchte_ _gern_ _den_ _Hähnchen_ _mit_ _Reis_. _Und_ _zwei_ _Glas_ _Wasser_ _bitte_. _Ich_ _muss_ _auf_ _meine_ _Figur_ _achten_! ***** " he read aloud from the screen.

He could not contain his laugh -- the last detail she added was out of context, but if she was concerned for her weight then so be it. When was he going to tell her he spoke English too?

"You comprehend my message...and if you find it funny, then Google did an excellent job."

The waiter dismissed himself to have her order prepared as soon as possible. Becky was enjoying the view from afar; the waiter was pretty cute. His baby blue eyes drove her attention to him the most. She forgot she was in another country, and they spoke other language, this time being German. Google Translate exceeded her expectations. If the waiter laughed, it was a positive sign.

"Your chicken with rice, Miss Becky...and the two glasses of water," the waiter said, holding a tray as he carefully placed her dish and glasses of water on the table.

"Thanks, you are not a bad looking waiter...when are you off?" she asked before taking her first bite of the chicken.

"Not bad looking? Sweetie, you picked the wrong guy to make fun of," he immediately answered.

His accent was adorable; she could tell he was a southern boy from America. Her objective was not to play with his emotions; she only wanted someone to walk with around the town, and to help her with the language barrier.  
  
"Oh no, you understood me wrong...I was wondering when you will be available so you can walk with me around the city...you know I need assistance with the German language."

This was the first time he believed a foreigner; all the time women will try to flirt with him. He was not working to get women to notice him, but to earn sufficient money for his wrestling career. His best friend Jericho was finishing his last semester of college while working at an independent show in Mexico. Jericho encouraged him to move to Germany, and work at the cafe because the pay was pretty neat. He was only twenty-four about to turn twenty-five in a few months. He could have worked in America but he found fascinating to try a different place.

"Fine, but no tricks...I will help you."

Becky clapped. "Thanks, and I promise you will never regret it."

The clock hit eleven, and Allen was done with work. Although he was exhausted, he had a mission to walk the young woman throughout the city. At this hour, the weather was a bit chilly, but he always carried an extra jacket just in case his body needed heat.

"It's cold," she stated as she shivered.

"Around this time, the temperature drops so the climate tends to be cool," he responded as he placed his jacket around her arms.

Becky chuckled at his generous gesture. "Thank you...I do not even know your name."

"My name is Allen Jones."

"Nice to meet you AJ...so what brought you to Germany? ..em, it’s because I feel like you are not German."

"A couple of years ago, I graduated from high school...I moved to Germany to earn enough money for my dream career...I want to wrestle in the WWE one day," he responded, looking down at his freezing hands.

"Hey, don't be shy...I actually want to be a wrestler too, but I fear no one is going to take me seriously...I want to show them I can learn to wrestle," she said as she signaled the young Allen to a bench.

"If others made it to the wrestling business, then we can," he blurted out.

Those were the words she remembered from him; she had an extraordinary night with him, talking almost about everything. She liked his easygoing personality and how he shared the same dream as her. Those were years ago, now she was having her first title match against Charlotte. She had talked to Charlotte for a meager amount of time. The blonde was kind, but she took the business seriously.

 

* * *

 

"The following match it's for the WWE Women’s Championship...introducing first, being accompanied by Dana Brooke and Ric Flair ...from The Queen City, the WWE Women’s Champion, Charlotte!

The crowd booed for the blonde woman; she was a heel at the moment.

"And her opponent from Dublin, Ireland...Becky Lynch!"

She received a huge pop which meant she had to do her best to not screw up her first title match. The twenty-nine-year-old made her way to the ring, ready to win the women’s title from Charlotte. The match had a mixed reaction by the crowd with Charlotte winning and retaining the title. Charlotte, Dana Brooke and Ric Flair walked inside the Gorilla, making it all the way to backstage. She followed them behind but before she could thank Charlotte for her aid in the match, someone grabbed her hand. Becky stared at the man in front of her, only to stop by the sight of those enigmatic baby blue eyes. It was him, the sweet guy she met at the cafe back in Germany. Thirteen years had passed since that day, and this time both were present in the same arena. She did not think the guy who received a huge approval in the Royal Rumble was the same guy she met years ago.

"Becky Lynch, how are you, darling?" he asked as he showed her the most sincere smile she had seen in her life.

"Great for my first title match...it has been thirteen years, Allen...you are a popular star around the world, and I'm barely starting to make history."

She adored that term of endearment -- darling. Oh how she dreamed to talk to him more, and get to know him.

"You know what Lass Kicker?"

"Yeah?" she replied.

"You are still beautiful as the day I met you, and I love your cute Irish accent" he said without hesitating.

"Um, I-"

He placed a silencing finger against her lips. "I would like to talk later with you."

She was at a loss for words; unable to think of something to say to him. The only thing she could think to tell him immediately was what her heart felt. By the corner of the backstage area, she noticed Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson smirking at the lovely sight.

"Your friends are waiting for you, AJ Styles...it was nice seeing you again...I hope next time we can talk more..," she blurted out before leaning forward to give him a quick kiss on his lips.

"I hope so too, Becky Lynch..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German Words Translated
> 
> 1\. "Guten Tag! Geht es Ihnen gut?" -hello! are you all right? 
> 
> 2\. "Es tut mir leid...Schönen Tag noch!"- i'm sorry...have a nice day!
> 
> 3\. "Guten Abend, wie geht es Ihnen?"- good evening, how are you?
> 
> 4\. "Woher kommen Sie? Du bist eine interessante Frau."- Where are you from? You are an interesting woman.
> 
> 5\. "Nein nein"- no no
> 
> 6\. "Sprechen Sie Deutsch?"- do you speak German?
> 
> 7\. "Hallo! Ich heiße Becky. Ich möchte gern den Hähnchen mit Reis. Und zwei Glas Wasser bitte. Ich muss auf meine Figur achten!"  
> -hello, my name is Becky. I would like chicken with rice. And two glasses of water. I have to watch my weight!


End file.
